Mission Impossible?
by Dea Draconis
Summary: HD ONE SHOT! Penetrante Gryffindor, Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Leerer Gryffindor Schlafsaal, Teenager Hormone, UST und sehr slashiger Slash ist alles was ich dazu sage! Smirk


Hallihallo ihr Lieben!^_^  
  
Jah, bevor es einen neuen Part von "Aufsatz Auseinandersetzungen" oder wahlweise "Etwas Dunkles Liegt Verborgen" gibt, möchte ich euch die Wartezeit mit einem kleinen One Shot versüßen. (Soweit man es versüßen nennen kann, denn eigentlich ist es ja eher zitrusfurchtig*LÖL*xD)  
Ich gebe zu, es ist die allerste Fanfic, die in diese Richtung tendiert, die ich jemals on stelle (Leute, die mich und meine Hentainess kennen, glauben dass bestimmt nicht! Es ist aber waahr!*schwört*), und sicherlich meine allererste, die sich so mit Dray und Harry befasst. Also bitte ned böse sein, wenn ichs total versaut habe!T_T  
Ich habs nämlich! Versaut. Also ned in dem Sinne... also ich meine, die Fanfic ist schlicht und einfach SCHLECHT!__  
Es tut mir leid, ichs habs wirklich probiert aber irgendwie.. *soifz* es wollt nicht ganz so wie ich es wollte.. 

Ach ja, und für alle, die aus "Aufsatz Auseinandersetzungen" das Pairing Blaise Zabini/Seamus Finnigan mögen, die beiden haben hier ihren kleinen "Gastauftritt" sozusagen*glucks*^_____~  
  
Aber bevor ich euch jetzt noch weiter die Ohren vollheule, wünsch ich euch lieber Spass beim Lesen (falls man den haben kann^^") und bedanke mich bei aaallen meinen Kommischreiberlingen aus meinen anderen Fanfiction! Ihr rockt, Leute!*YAY*  


**Mission... Impossible?**  
  
Vorsichtig äugte der tuschschwarze Haarschopf in den Schlafsaal der Gryffindor 6. Klässler. Er schaute sich kurz um und als er zufrieden feststellte, dass der Raum völlig ausgestorben war, nickte er bedächtig, schlich sich auf Zehenspitzen hinein und winkte mit einer Hand, als ob er jemandem ein Zeichen geben würde. Und obwohl nichts und niemand zu sehen war, schien sich wie von unsichtbarer Hand die Türe zu schließen.  
Sekunden später tauchte Draco Malfoy mitten aus dem Nichts auf und ein seidiger und aus flüssigem Silber gewebter Umhang flatterte zu Boden.  
"Na endlich! Und ich weiß immer noch nicht, warum ich mir das hier eigentlich antue!" Gab der Slytherin von sich und warf dem anderen Jungen im Zimmer einen missbilligenden Blick zu.  
Der dunkelhaarige Teenager zuckte nur mit den Schultern und grinste vorwitzig.  
"Vielleicht weil du mir hoffnungslos verfallen bist und es schon so lang her ist, seit wir das letzte Mal ganz "unter uns" waren?" Machte er den Vorschlag, zog eine dunkle Augenbraue fragend hoch und in dem Blonden keimte das Verlangen, dieses unverschämt sexy Grinsen von seinem Gesicht zu küssen.  
"Aber ich bin immer noch der Überzeugung, dass dein Schlafsaal nicht der sicherste und ehrm," er schaute sich um, "bequemste Platz ist."  
Er wollte erst gar nicht wissen, wem die Boxershort mit den kleinen gelben Quietscheentchen gehörte.  
Der Quidditchgott von Gryffindor, wie man ihn zur Zeit betitelte, nachdem er zum Kapitän des Gryffindor Teams ernannt worden war und in der Meinung der weiblichen Schülerschaft der "_Sexieste Spieler Alive"_ war, knurrte nur kurz und jumpte den ewig meckernden Slytherin dann einfach.  
Draco "hmmphed" und stolperte rückwärts, da er auf diese plötzliche Attacke nicht gefasst gewesen war.   
Sie landeten wahllos auf einem der fünf Betten und Harry begann an den Klamotten seines Lovers herumzuzerren.  
"Jemand hats hier aber ganz schön nötig." Grinste der Blonde herausfordernd und seine (perfekt gepflegten) Hände krochen unter Harrys schwarzen Schulumhang.  
"Verdammt Dray, wir haben uns jetzt seit.. weiß nich', fünf Tagen nicht mehr gesehen! Ich weiß ja nicht mal mehr wann wir das letzte Mal Sex hatten!" Quängelte der Schwarzhaarige wie ein Kind, dem man ersatzlos die Süssigkeiten gestrichen hatte und zupfte ungeduldig an der silbergrünen Slytherinkrawatte herum.  
"Das war vor 'ner Woche." erwiderte Draco trocken und genoss das Gefühl von Harrys gebräunter und weicher Haut unter seinen Fingerspitzen.  
"Schlimm genug." Antwortete Harry knapp und warf dann die Krawatte zur Seite und während er begann das weiße Shirt aufzuknöpfen, fing er Dracos weiche Lippen in einen sinnliche Kuss ein. Der aristokratische Slytherin seufzte leicht auf und seine Hände wanderten unter der Schuluniform über den Rücken seines Lovers und und drückten den anderen Jungen gegen sich.  
Sie vertieften ihren Kuss, zwei Paar Lippen berührten sich immer und immer wieder, zärtlich jedoch mit Leidenschaft.  
"Gott Dray, ich hab dich so vermisst." Seufzte Harry irgendwann und seine Finger, die offensichtlich schon Übung damit hatten, öffneten mit einer Leichtigkeit den letzten perlmutten Knopf an Dracos Hemd.  
Aber bevor der Junge Der Lebte seinen Hunger nach der oh-sich-so-danach-gesehnt-habende Haut stillen konnte, störte ein eindringliches Klopfen an der Tür die beiden Jungs in ihrem Tun.  
Der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor hatte eigentlich nicht vorgehabt zu antworten und einfach mit Draco weiterzumachen, aber... .  
"Harry, bist du da drinnen?" sagte eine sehr vertraute Stimme und der Blonde verzog das Gesicht.  
"Hermione!" Japste Harry mit einem Unterton von Panik und leider ein wenig zu laut, denn Hermione erwiderte ein "Ah, da bist du ja!"  
Der Junge mit den zerzausten schwarzen Haaren schaute Draco gehetzt an und dieser hätte schwören können, die kleinen goldroten Gryffindorgehirnrädchen in dem Kopf seines Geliebten rattern zu hören.  
Schliesslich kam Harry mit dem überaus genialen Vorschlag, so musste der Slytherin schon zugeben,: "Schnell, unter den Umhang!"  
Malfoy warf Harry einen bösen Blick zu aber folgte der Anweisung seines Lovers, da er nicht das Bedürfnis spürte, sich von dem viel zu intelligenten Bücherwurm mitten in einem Techtelmechtel mit Harry erwischen zu lassen, zumal weder das Schlammblut noch das Weasel irgend'ne Ahnung von ihrer Beziehung hatten.  
"Ich wusste, dass war 'ne blöde Idee aber nein, er wollt' ja nicht hören!" grummelte Malfoy missmutig und hob den Tarnumhang vom Boden auf und mit einem leisen Flattern war er wieder für das menschliche Augen verschwunden.  
"Harry, hey, Harry, ich weiß dass du da drin bist!" Ertönte Hermiones Stimme wieder und ein paar Klopfer folgten.  
"Ja, ja, 'Mione, ich bin da, wart kurz!" Rief der Schwarzhaarige aus und versuchte seine noch mehr als sonst verwuschelten Haare zu zähmen und nicht so auszusehen als hätte er gerade stürmisch mit jemandem herumgemacht. Er sandte einen kurzen reuevollen Blick auf die Stelle an der der Blonde vor ein paar Sekunden verschwunden war und versuchte jedes Detail, das preisgeben würde was er hier vor ein paar Minuten getrieben hatte, zu vernichten, inklusive seinen körpereigenen.  
Die Tür knarrte ein wenig als das Mädchen mit den buschigen Haaren reinkam und ein Lächeln erschien auf ihren Lippen, als sie ihren Freund entdeckte.  
E saß auf einem Bett, die Decke war über seinen Schoss geworfen und er ließ seine Füße baumeln. Seine Wangen waren ein wenig gerötete und er schaute aus wie Ron, wenn dieser in eine Kissenschlacht verwickelt gewesen war.  
"Was ist los, Mione? Alles okay?" Er schenkte ihr eines seiner niedlichen Harry-Lächeln und seine Stimme war unschuldig. Zu unschuldig, so fand sie.  
"Naja, ich wollte nur wissen, ob ich das Buch zurückhaben kann, dass du dir vor ein paar Tagen ausgeliehen hast." Sagte das Mädchen und schaute sich misstrauisch in dem Schlafsaal um.   
Nein, keine Anzeichen, dass eine andere Person anwesend sein könnte. Aber das hier war die Zaubererwelt, du konntest nie wissen, was hinter der nächsten Ecke lauerte.  
"Ach so, das Buch.. das Buch.. ah, *DAS* Buch!" Überlegte Harry laut und sie verengte ihre Augen kritisch, irgendwas war hier ziemlich faul.   
Ihr Freund hatte sich von dem Bett erhoben und wühlte durch seine Sachen. Moooment, der schwarzhaarige Junge hatte nicht mal auf *seinem* Bett gesessen!  
Aber bevor Hermione noch länger Sherlock Holmes spielen konnte, rief Harry ein freudiges "Hab's!" aus, drückte ihr das Buch in die Hand ("_Magische Verteidigung, seien Sie allzeit bereit!_") und dann stand sie auch schon wieder außerhalb des Raumes, blinzelte verwirrt als die Tür hinter ihr zuknallte.   
"Also das," so dachte sie, "war defintiv seltsam gewesen", schüttelte nur den Kopf und machte sich dann auf den Weg zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum.  
  
Innen atmete Harry erleichtert aus und lehnte sich an die Tür zurück. Wirklich, Hermione und ihre Ausgeklügeltheit, so gepriesen sie auch sein möge, manchmal war es wirklich unpraktisch, denn das Mädchen fand alles viel zu schnell heraus.   
Mit einem Flattern war Draco wieder da, sein Shirt war immer noch offen, welches eine göttliche Sicht auf seinen Bauch und Brust freigab, so bemerkte Harry während er sich hungrig seine Lippen leckte, und mit dem verstimmen Funkeln in seinen Augen (nicht zu vergessen, die drollig zerzausten Haare), sah er absolut niedlich, zum vernaschen und verdammt *sexy* aus.   
Harry fühlte, wie sich sein Blut verdächtig schnell in einem bestimmten Teil des Körpers sammelte. Und er meinte defintiv nicht den Kopf.  
Malfoy verschränkte die Arme, was ihn wütend und gleichzeitig noch viel, viel erotischer wirken liess und ging mit einem eleganten Schritt auf den Gryffindor zu.  
"Nun, Potter, ich hoffe nur dass das Schlammblu.. " Der Blonde stoppte, seufzte Augenverdrehend als er den bösen Blick seines Lovers bemerkte, "okay, okay, _ GRANGER_ die Erste und Einzigste bleibt, die es wagt uns zu stören!"  
Und bevor der Gryffindor noch irgendwas entgegensetzten konnte, nahm der Blonde seinen Kopf zwischen seine Hände und tauchte Harry in einen atemberaubenden und feurigen Kuss.  
"I-ich bin.. mir sich.. er."nuschelte Harry leicht bedröppelt und ließ seine Hand über Dracos Hüfte gleiten bis sie kurz über seiner Hose stoppte und drückte ihn an sich.  
"Solltest du auch besser sein." Knurrte der Slytherin und mit einer kurzen Bewegung von blassen geschickten Händen musste es sich die Gryffindorkrawatte neben ihrem grünsilbernen Bruder in irgendeiner Ecke des Raumes gemütlich machen.  
Harry beschloss, dass es besser war nicht zu antworten und schob stattdessen das weisse Shirt von Dracos Schultern und bewunderte für ein paar kleine Augenblicke die breiten Schultern und die weiche, ganz, ganz leicht gebräunte Haut seines Lovers.  
Er fühlte wie sich der Slytherin an einem Shirt zu schaffen machte aber nicht mit auch nur halb so viel Gefühl wie Harry es getan hatte. Mit einem ungeduldigen Zerren sprangen die Köpfe aus ihren Löchern, manche rissen sogar ab und flogen durch den ganzen Raum, landeten klackernd auf dem Boden oder gegen die Fensterscheibe und mit zwei Handbewegungen Malfoys hatte er dem Schwarzhaarigen das weisse Schuluniformshemd praktisch vom Leib gerissen.  
"Tz, tz, tz Dray, wer von uns beiden ist jetzt hier der Stürmische?" Harry konnte es nicht unterlassen seinen Liebhaber ein wenig zu necken und er schlang seine Arme um den Nacken seines Gegenübers.   
"Potter, wie wäre es wenn du deinen Mund zu was anderem benutzen würdest, als hier grosse Reden zu schwingen?" Kam die grobe Antwort, doch der Gryffindor war an diesen Umganston schon gewöhnt und liess sich nicht sonderlich von der Unfreundlichkeit beeindrucken.  
"Ach, meinst du sowas wie.. ," Harry senkte seinen Kopf und wollte gerade seine Zähne in Dracos Nacken versinken lassen und seinen Liebhaber hingebungsvoll beissen, als sie Getrappel hörten und wie jemand die Treppenstufen heraufkam.  
Sofort gingen bei den beiden Jungs die Alarmsirenen hoch, sie sprangen fast schon panikartig auseinander und Draco suche hektisch nach dem Tarnumhang, was ihn aber nicht dabei hinderte, Potter möderische Killerblicke zuzuwerfen, die in Harry unangenehme Vorahnungen heraufbeschwörten, dass er dafür noch gradestehen würde.   
Doch jetzt war erstmal alles andere angesagt, während sich der blonde Slytherin den Umhang krallte und mit brodelten Blick wieder unsichtbar wurde, versuchte Harry irgendein Oberteil zu finden und das andere zu entsorgen, denn wer auch immer gleich unerwünscht und wahrscheinlich von Draco zu Tode verwünscht in das Zimmer platzen würde, würde *sofort* an der aktuellen Befindlichkeit des Schwarzhaarigen erkennen, was hier grad von Statten gegangen war.  
Nachdem die Fussschritte immer näher kamen und immer noch kein Oberteil in Sicht war, schnappte sich Harry einfach seinen schwarzen Umhang und zog ihn sich über, Sekunden bevor Neville ins Zimmer trat.  
"Hi Harry!" sagte der pummelige Junge fröhlich als er seinen Klassenkameraden entdeckte und grnste ihn an. Harry erwiderte sein Lächeln auch wenn es ein wenig gezwungen aussah.  
"Hey Nev', was gibts? Ich dachte du wärst in Hodsmeade." _ Wie Hermione und alle anderen auch!_ Vervollständigte er düster den Satz in Gedanken.  
Es war tatsächlich Hogsmeade Wochenende und das war auch der eigentlich Grund gewesen, warum Harry dem Slytherin überhaupt erst den Vorschlag gemacht hatte, seinen Schlafsaal für ihre, ehr, "_privaten Tätigkeiten_" zu nutzen, denn Seamus, Dean, Ron, Hermione und Neville hatten alle geplant in das kleine Städtchen zu gehen. Hermione und Ron zusammen (wobei sich Harry ganz spontan fragte, wieso seine Freundin dann eigentlich schon wieder da war), Dean hatte mit einer Ravenclaw ausgehen wollten, Neville mit ein paar seiner Hufflepuff Freunden und Seamus hatte partout nicht rausgerückt wieso oder mit wem er nach Hogsmeade wollte.  
"Ja, war ich ja auch, aber wenn du mal aus dem Fenster schaust, weisst du auch warum ich wieder da bin." Erwiderte der andere Junge und setzte sich neben Harry.  
Als der schwarzhaarige Junge darauf aus dem Fenster schaute, sah er dass es draußen wie aus Eimer goss. Er hätte heulen können.  
"Heisst dass, das die anderen auch alle wieder da sind?" Fragte er so unauffällig wies' ging und schaute seinen Freund ab.  
"Ron und Hermione ja, Dean ist glaub' ich, mit Laura in den Ravenclawturm, " an dem Punkt gluckste Neville ein wenig und Harry zwang sich einzustimmen, "und weiss der Himmel was Seamus wieder treibt!"  
"Aaaah, ookaay. Und was hast du jetzt vor?" Harry hätte schwören können, dass er Draco seinen Kopf gegen einen der Nachtische schlagen hörte, dabei wusste er selber dass diese Frage eine der dümmsten und OFFENSICHTLICHSTEN war, die man auch nur stellen konnte.  
"Ohm, eigentlich wollte ich nur meine nassen Sachen abliefern und mich dann zu den anderen in den Gemeinschaftsraum setzten." Antwortete der braunhaarige Junge, "Magst du vielleicht mit runterkommen? Ich glaube sie spielen grade ne grosse Runde Mowloopli.. oder so... ."   
"Monopoli." Verbessterte ihn der Schwarzhaarige und schüttelte den Kopf, sein Geduldsfaden wurde langsam immer dünner und dünner. Allein die Vorstellung das ein halbnackter Draco hier irgendwo auf ihn wartete und er sich mit halbherzig mit dem ungeschickten Jungen herumschlagen musste anstatt _unanständige_ Dinge mit dem Slytherin zu tun, liess ihn vor Frust und Lust, wohlgemerkt innerlich aufstöhnen. In jedem Sinne des Wortes.  
"Und nein, ich hab nicht wirklich Bock.. " Bei diesem Wort fühlte er, wie sich zwei hinterhältige und boshafte Hände um seine Hüfte legte, neeeein, nach unten wanderten und ihn berührten, so dass Harry sich arg beherrschen musste um nicht lautstark aufzujapsen. Der heisser Atem, der in seinen Nacken bließ, liess ihn erzitteren und Harry hoffte innig, dass Neville nichts mitkriegen würde.  
"...Auf.. e-ein Spiel.. " Brachte der Quidditchspieler mit Müh und Not heraus als er einen besonders anregenden Part von dem Blonden an der unteren Hälfte seines Rücken spürte und durch die Positionierung seiner Hände konnte der Slytherin fühlen, wie er selbst darauf antwortete.  
"Oh okay, schade," der andere Gryffindorjunge machte ein leicht enttäuschtes Gesicht, hängte seinen nassen Umhang an einen Haken neben seinem Bett, schlüpfte aus seinen Schuhen und in warme, mollige Fellpantoffeln, die ihm seine Oma letzes Jahr zu Weihnachten geschenkt hatte.  
"Übrigens, du hast deine Robe falsch rum an, Harry, falls dus noch nicht bemerkt hast, die Naht ist aussen." Mit diesem letzten Kommentar verliess Neville den Schlafsaal wieder und die Tür fiel mit einem leisen Klack ins Schloss.  
Sofort drehte sich Harry mit blitzenden Augen um und schaute seinen Lover, der inzwischen wieder sichtbar war, funkelnd an.  
"Du kleiner, mieser, hinterhältier, falschspielender, unverschämter Arsch! Was glaubst du, was Neville gemacht hätte, wenn er bemerkt hätte, dass du mich mitten in der Öffentlichkeit befummelst?!" Kam es zischend aus seinem Mund und er kochte, als er darauf nur ein zufriedenes und selbstgefälliges Grinsen bekam.  
"Selber schuld, Potter. Du weisst genau dass ich es hasse, wenn man mich warten lässt und da der kleine Volltrottel Ewigkeiten gebraucht hat, bis er sich endlich wieder verpisst hat, musste ich mir eben schon mal einen kleinen Vorgeschmack auf das holen, was ich will."  
Harry konnte sich nicht helfen, das fordernd, gefährliche Glitzern in Dracos Augen machte ihn einfach unheimlich an, der Gryffindor knurrte wie der Löwe, den sein Haus darstellte und während er den schwarzen Umhang wieder beiseite schmiss, stürzte er sich hungrig auf den Blonden und wollte ihn mit Haut und Haaren zu seinem machen.  
Sie landeten wieder auf der Matratze und kurz entstand ein kleines jedoch wildes Gerangel um wer oben sein durfte, was damit endete das Malfoy gewann, es sich siegessicher auf Harry Bauch beuqem machte und den Schwarzhaarigen, dessen Haare jetzt nach der Kämpferei das Chaos Pur verkörperten, triumphierend angrinste.  
"Schaut so aus, als hab ich dich da, wo du hingehörst... " Hauchte Draco heißer und fühlte wie sein Liebhaber unter ihm schwer atmete, "direkt unter mir."  
Damit attakierte er Harrys Mund mit seinen hingebungsvollen Lippen und seine geübten Hände strichen mit ihren Fingerspitzen über seinen Oberkörper. Der Gryffindor zitterte wieder leicht unter dieser leichten und doch so intensiven Berührung.  
"Dray~ ... " brachte er irgendwann zwischen ihren heißen und fordernden Küssen hervor und warf den Kopf leicht nach hinten, als er den süssen Schmerz fühlte, der durch das bestimmte Drücken und Stupsen von Dracos Fingern an seiner Brustwarze ausgelöst wurde.  
"Das gefällt dir, was?" Drang Malfoys Stimme durch den dichten Nebel, der sich in Harrys Kopf gebildet hatte und was blieb dem Schwarzhaarigen anderes übrig als diese Frage mit einem lustgetränkten Seufzen und einem Nicken zu beantworten.  
"Willst du, dass ich noch mehr mache, Harry? Willst du, dass ich dich so weit bringe, bist du vor Erregung und Sucht nach mir kaum noch klar denken kannst?" Wieder war da diese betörende und sinnliche Stimme an seinem Ohr, der Quidditchspieler konnte nicht anders außer leicht aufzustöhnen bei den Worten, die ihm sein Lover ins Ohr flüsterte, die ihm Dinge versprach die ihn fast nur bei dem Gedanken daran wahnsinnig werden liess.  
"Willst du das?" Fragte der Blonde wieder und strich zur Verdeutlichung seiner Worte von Harrys rechter Brust zur linken und war immer darauf bedacht seine Brustwarzen zu berühren, nur leicht und neckend und doch damit so verführerisch.  
"Merlin, jah.. " Entwich es Harrys Mund bevor er sich stoppen konnte, denn auch wenn er nichts lieber tat als sich Draco vollhinzugeben, so versuchte er immer ein wenig in Selbstkontrolle zu bleiben denn seine völlige Hingabe, die musste sich der Slytherin erst verdienen.  
Malfoy erwiderte darauf nichts mehr sondern biss ihm nur leidenschaftlich in die Stelle zwischen Nacken und Schulter, von der er genau wusste, an der sein Geliebter besonders empfindlich war.   
Und wie sonst auch, fing der ganze sonnenverwöhnte und wohlgeformte Körper unter ihm an zu erbeben, ein tonloses Stöhnen ertönte und eine Gänsehaut zog sich von Harrys Rücken über die Arme, das Zeichen, dass er Harrys sensitiven Punkt getroffen hatte.  
Der Blondschopft wollte sich gerade auf den Weg über das Schlüsselbein zu dem Oberkörper seines Lovers machen als seine geräuschempfindlichen Ohren einen Laut wahrnahmen.  
"Fuck!" fluchte er lautstark und war nahe dran einfach seinen Zauberstab aus seinem Umhang zu holen und demjenigen der jetzt es wagte, sie beide zu stören den schlimmsten aller Flüche, die er jemals gelernt hatte auf den Hals zu jagen. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein!  
Harry schien auch begriffen zu haben, dass etwas nicht Richtig war, denn er schaute den Slytherin aus funkelten, weiten Smaragdaugen an und, verdammt! Draco wollte ihn auf der Stelle nehmen und zu Seinem machen.  
"Da kommt wer!" flüsterte Harry leise und doch panisch und schaute sich hektisch um. Es liess sich nicht verleugnen, was sie beide gerade im Stande waren zu tun, denn allein ihre fehlende Kleidung und der Blick auf ihren Gesichter sprach Bände.  
"Der Umhang! Schnell!" Wisperte Harry drängend und schaute sich um. Doch sein Auge fand ihn nicht. Er blickte zu Draco, der sich genauso ratlos nach dem dringend benötigten Stoff umschaute.  
"Shit, wo ist der Tarnumhang?!" entfuhr es dem Blonden ein wenig zu laut und er stand auf, tapste schnell suchend auf dem Boden herum.  
Harry musste sich bei dem Anblick eines bis auf die Boxershorts entkleideten Draco Malfoy beherrschen, nicht einfach ungebetene Störenfriede Störenfriede zu lassen und einfach mit dem Sexgott Slytherins weiterzumachen wo sie aufgehört hatten.  
"Wie du meinst, er ist nicht da?!" fragte der Gryffindor etwas hysterisch und versuchte nochmals das lebenswichtige Item zu detektieren.  
"Nein, verdammt!" Erwiderte Malfoy und ihm lief es eiskalt den Rücken runter als er die glucksenden und kicherten Stimmen immer lauter wurden.  
Er würde zwar zu seiner Beziehung mit Harry stehen, denn ein Malfoy würde _ niemals_ seinen Lover verleugnen, jedoch hatte er es nicht vor, in dunkelgrünen Shorts mit einem sehr offensichtlichen und verräterischen Merkmal, dass sich schön von dem Stoff abhob, zutun.  
"Kriech unters Bett!" Zischte Harrys Stimme plötzlich und er drehte sich mit einem unglaubwürdigen Blick um.  
"Ich kriech unter kein Bett! Vorallem wer weiß, was da unten alles rumliegt.. und jahrealter Staub kommtmir nicht in meine Haare, ausserdem bin ich allergisch auf Hausstaub!" Erwiderte Draco empört und schenkte seinem Lover einen Ich-Glaub-Du-Hast-Sie-Nicht-Mehr-Alle Blick.  
"Man Dray, dass ist jetzt nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt um zickig zu sein! Ist dir klar, dass wir kurz davor sind mitten beim Sex erwischt zu werden?!" Ereiferte sich der Gryffindor und gestikulierte wild mit den Armen, konnte nicht glauben, wie sich Draco anstellte.  
Draco erwiderte nur mit einem seiner patentierten "_Sneers_" und ging dann in die Knie und musterte misstrauisch den Boden unter dem Bett.  
"Ich hoffe nur für dich, du kannst das nachher irgendwie im Entfertesten wieder gutmachen, Potter!" Schnarrte er säuerlich und kroch dann langsam unter das Bett,   
während er Harry nicht aus den Augen liess und versucht, sich nicht von dem Hunger, der in diesen dunklen, grünen Augen lag, irgendwie beeinflussen zu lassen.  
"Pssscht jetzt!" War alles, was Harry zurückgab und schmiss sich dann schnell auf sein Bett und zog sich die Bettdecke bis übers Kinn als er hörte, wie die Klinke heruntergedrückt wurden.  
Aus seinen Augenwinkeln konnte er den Slytherin unter dem Bett erkennen, der sich immer noch zu fragen schien, wie er sich auf so etwas Entwürdigendes wie dies herablassen konnte und schaute dann zur Tür, die sich mit einem leichten Quietschen in den Angeln öffnete.  
Zuerst konnte man gar nicht wirklich erkennen, was da gerade zur Tür hereinkam.. eher stolperte. Zwei Personen, so erkannte Harry in dem Gewirr von Umhängen und erst nachdem er den sandigfarbenen Schopf seines Freundes Seamus Finnigan ausmachte, konnte er langsam unterscheiden, wo der eine Junge aufhörte und der andere anfing.  
Der Ire war in einen tiefen und so wie es schien, _sehr _innigen Kuss mit.. Blaise Zabini.. aus... Slytherin verwickelt... . Harry weitete seinen Augen und sein Blick huschte automatisch zu *seinem* Slytherin unterm Bett, der aussah, als würde er jeden Moment einen Tobsuchtanfall kriegen.  
Auf jeden Fall war Harry jetzt klar, *was* Seamus genau in Hogsmeade, mit *wem* getan hatte!  
Die beiden Lover, die sich unter ihrem Kuss unverständliche Worte zuflüsterten schienen nichts um sich herum wahrzunehmen. Seamus Hände hatten sich in den Haaren und im Nacken von Zabini verhakt und die Hände des dunkelhaarigen Slytherins ruhten, als würden sie dort von Natur aus hingehören, auf Finnigans Hintern.  
Potter beobachtete die beiden mit einer merkwürdigen Faszination, als sie immer mehr in ihren Kuss eingingen und erst als sich die Hände seines Klassenkameraden an Blaises Reissverschluss zu schaffen machten, zog er es vor sich langsam als präsent zu äussern, da er nicht das geringste Verlangen hatte, die beiden bei dem was unweigerlich folgen würde, (und was er gerade eigentlich mit Draco tun wollte, verdammt nochmal!) zu beobachten.  
"Ehrmrhm!" Räusperte sich der Stolz der Zaubererwelt dezent und rückte nochmal ein wenig die Decke zurecht, damit man ja nicht erkannte, dass er so ziemlich ähnliche Dinge getan hatte und noch immer tun wollte, und musste konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen als das wildknutschende Pärchen erstarrte, als ob man sie plötzlich mit einem Ganzkörper Klammerfluch belegt hatte.  
Vorsichtig drehte sich Seamus um, war bleich wie eine Wand geworden, auch wenn der zerzauste Ausdruck immer noch auf seinen Gesichtszügen lag.  
"H-Ha.. Harry! Was machst du denn hier?!" Entfuhr es ihm dann entsetzt und er schaute panikerfüllt von Zabini zu seinem Klassenkameraden und zurück.  
"Hey Seamus, Zabini. Schönen Tag dir auch!" Erwiderte der Sucher über beide Ohren grinsend und auch wenn er nach nichts mehr brannte, als wieder von Draco verführt und berührt zu werden, so musste er definitv zugeben, dass die Situation hier sehr erheiternd war.  
"Lasst euch doch bitte von mir nicht stören, ich bin Luft!" Meinte Harry neckisch als das Paar vor ihm immer noch halberschrocken, halbdesorientiert herumstand, wie ein erstarrtes Tier vor den Frontlichtern eines Autos,.  
Nun ergriff Blaise das Wort.  
"Ist schon gut Potter, wir gehen ja schon wieder. Mein Schlafsaal dürfte jetzt, nachdem Draco _ja nicht da ist_, eh leer sein. Viel Spaß dir noch!" Mit einem noch viel provozierenden Zwinkern schob Zabini seinen Freund aus dem Zimmer und liess den Schwarzhaarigen zurück, der sich wunderte, ob die Anspielung am Schluss davon zeugte, dass Blaise wusste, wo Draco genau war oder er einfach nur angenommen hatte, dass er, Harry, grade das getan hatte, das jeder gesunde Teenager im Alter von 16 Jahre bevorzugt tat.  
Wie auch immer, Harry beschloss sich darüber nicht weiter Gedanken zu machen sondern sich lieber um den Jungen zu kümmern, der gerade unter dem Bett hervorgekrochen kam und nicht aussah als wäre in guter Stimmung. Okay, das war untertrieben. Dracos Stimmungbarometer war in den eisigsten Minusgraden!  
"Ich glaubs nicht!" Fing der blonde Slytherin an zu zetern, während er sich jeglichen vorhandenen und nicht vorhandenen Staub vom Körper klopfte, "Zabini knutscht mit einem *Gryffindor* rum!! Mit einem Gryffindor!! Was denkt sich dieser Volidiot eigentlich dabei?! Wie tief will er eigentlich noch sinken?! Und dann auch noch dieser irische Trottel! Ich glaub, ich muss dem mal wieder erzählen, wie sich ein richtiger Slytherin benimmt, damit er wieder weiss, wo er hingehört!!"  
Harry zog kritisch eine Augenbraue hoch, während er an seinen Lover herantrat und seine Hände um die Hüfte legte.  
"Wenn ich dich darauf aufmerksam machen darf, Dray, ich bin ganz nebenbei auch ein Gryffindor." Gab er mit einem etwas trotzigen Unterton von sich und legte seinen Kopf auf die nackte Schulter seines Geliebten.  
"Jah, aber du bist was anderes!" Erwiderte Malfoy simpel, als würde das alles erklären.  
"Wie bin ich denn anders?" Fragte Harry neugierig und liess seine Hand unter den Bund der Boxershorts des Blonden kriechen während sich die andere um die Taille seines blonden Liebhabers schlängelte.  
"Du bist sowieso fasssst ein Sssssslyytherinnn... " Zischte Draco und sein ganzer Körper spannte sich gegen Harrys, als dessen Hand mit seiner Erektion Kontakt machte.  
"Ich bin also ein Syltherin.. hmm?" Fragte der Gryffindor weiter und genoss diese Art von Kontrolle, die er gerade über Draco hatte.  
"Jaaah... d-das was du gerade tuust.. ist zum Beispiel s-sssehr Slytherinn.. ." Erklärte Malfoy und drückte seine Hüfte unkontrolliert gegen Harrys Hand, drängte nach mehr Kontakt.  
"Soso," säuselte ihm der Schwarzhaarige ins Ohr und fing and langsam seine Hand auf und ab zubewegen, war zufrieden, als dies dem Slytherin ein leichtes und schwaches Stöhnen entlockte.  
"Gibs e-endlich zu, im Grunde deinesss Herzens bist du ein.. e-eine.. Schlange genau wie ich.. P-Potter!" Meinte der Aristokrat unartikuliert, biss sich auf die Lippe und drängte seine Hüfte wieder gegen die Hand seines Geliebten, wollte mehr haben, mehr fühlen. Draco legte seinen Kopf nach hinten auf Harrys Schulter und sobald er fühlte dass der Andere das Tempo beschleunigte, begann er zu keuchen, direkt in Harrys Ohr.   
Harry war überzeugt, dass es kein erotischeres Geräusch gab als ein keuchender Draco Malfoy.  
"Wie wärs, wenn dus rausfindest... " flüsterte er dem Slytherin verführerisch ins Ohr und knabberte ein wenig daran, wovon er wusste, dass es den Jungen in seinen Armen noch mehr erregen würde.  
"Uhng.. ," Der Blonde kniff die Augen zusammen und sein Atem wurde schwerer, lusterfülllter als die Hand seines Geliebten Dinge mit ihm anstellte, die ihn fast an den nahen Rande des Wahnsinns trieben. Der dunkelhaarige Sucher fühlte noch, wie sich Draco kurz versteift, da hatte sich der Blondschopf auch schon umgedreht und mit einem tiefen Knurren stürtzen sie auf Harrys Bett und sofort wurde Harry mit Händen und Zähnen und Zunge gestürmt.  
Die Hand des Gryffindors ruhte nun auf seinen Powangen, was Malfoy zwar ein wenig bedauerte, aber das Stöhnen und nach Luft schnappen, das er dem anderen entlockte, machte es fast wieder wett.  
  
Harry dachte, gleich durchdrehen zu müssen, Draco war wirklich überall, seine Zunge zog ein nasse Spur von seine Ohr hinunter zum Schlüsselbein, seine Hände strichen über seinen Oberkörper, neckten, reizten ihn an seinen empfindlichsten Stellen, kitzelten ihn ein wenig in der Seite.. oh, jetzt war die Zunge in seinem Bauchnabel versunken, ihm entwich ein kleines, doch raues Kichern, die Hände des Blonden zupften an seinen Shorts.. oh.. OH!  
Der Rabenschwarzhaarige hatte das Gefühl, dass lauter goldene Snitches in seinem Kopf und vor seinen Augen herumschwirrten als Dracos feuchte Mundhöhle und seine verdammt freche Zunge zum ersten Mal Kontakt mit seiner Erektion machten. Er konnte nicht anders als seine Hüfte ruckartig vom Boden zu heben und sich seinem Geliebten entgegenzupressen, so sehr war das Verlangen, das Bedürfnis gänzlich von diesem warmen, feuchten, göttlichen Mund genommen zu werden.  
"Dray~y... ," entwich es ihm, leicht quängelnd, leicht stöhnend, als sich sein Lover wieder von ihm entfernte und ihn mit dem dringenst-gestillt-werden-muss-Gefühl von Erregung und Verlangen allein zurück liess. Die Smaragdaugen schauten den Slythern vorwurfsvoll, bockig an.  
Draco grinste nur sein patentiertes Malfoygrinsen.  
Der Gryffindor schluckte. Uh oh, dass verhiess nichts Gutes.  
"Nun mein lieber Harry... ."   
Harry wollte heulen. Draco sollte nicht reden, zum Donnerwetter nochmal.. er sollte ihn lieber wieder liebkosen, ihn mit all seinen Künsten lieben, bei Merlin, von ihm aus konnten sie auch das ganze Vorspiel überspringen und gleich zum Sex kommen aber verdammt nochmal er wollte jetzt *nicht* reden!  
"Drayy.. " Wieder das kindische Jammern. Doch Malfoy, wie er eben Malfoy war, liess keine Gnade walten.  
"Wie du sicher weisst, hab ich heute einiges über mich ergehen lassen müssen... ."  
Harry war überrascht, okay, *positiv* überrascht, als er plötzlich Dracos Hand fühlte. Er schnappte kurz nach Luft.  
"Ich musste Snape überreden, damit wir meine zusätzlichen Zaubertrankstunden ausfallen lassen, weil ich *angeblich* mit meiner Mutter in Hogsmeade verabredet bin - Nur für dich!"  
Diese miese Hand fing an, sich langsam auf und ab zu bewegen und Harry schluckte und befeuchtete seinen trockenen Lippen.  
"A-aber.. du brauchst doch eh.. k-keine diessser dä~hämliche Extrastunden.. ." Brachte er heraus.  
"Ich ging auch nicht mit meinen Freunden nach Hogsmeade um die Hufflepuffpaff 2.Klässler zu ärgern - Nur für dich!"  
Der Griff wurde fester und schneller und der Schwarzhaarige konnte sich ein Keuchen nicht unterdrücken.  
"Du-du findest dass doch.. eh.. eh albern.. "  
"Und ich musste mich praktisch in "Die Höhle des Löwen" begeben, in einem Tarnumhang und mir die albernen Süsseleien von Brown und Patil anhören, was sie am liebsten mit mir machen würde - Nur für dich!"  
"Du.. wirst... d-doch gern umschwärmt.. d-du.. Casanova.. ."  
Harry schluckte wieder, das Atmen wurde immer anstengender und als er Draco in die herausfordernden, lusterfüllten Augen schaute, entwich ihm ein Stöhnen, sein Lover sah so verdammt umwerfend aus.  
"Und ich wurde 3mal! 3mal von deinen Gryfinddorischen Deppenfreunden unterbrochen, die absolut schönste Sache der Welt zutun - Dich zu Verführen!"   
"_Oh go~tt_... ." Entwich es Harry auf Parsel, als sich der Slytherin wieder über ihn beugte und anfing mit Nachdruck ihn zum Höhepunkt zu treiben.  
Der Quidditchspieler der Löwen merkte, wie Malfoys Bewegungen intensiver, erregter wurden, als er die zischenden Schlangenlaute von sich gab und konnte sich ein leichtes Grinsen nicht verkneifen, was jedoch gleich wieder zu einem leicht geuälten und hingebungsvollen Ausdruck wurde.  
"_Draco._.. " Zischte er und der Blonde schien seinen Namen zu erkennen, denn er schaute auf und blickte Harry direkt in seine nebligen und doch von Leidenschaft verdunkelten Augen, ein zügelndes Feuer brannte in ihnen, dass all seine Lust zum Ausdruck brachte.  
Der Slytherin konnte nicht anders, er richtete sich auf und kroch über Harrys Körper hoch bis sie Kopf and Kopf sich in die Augen schauen konnten.  
"Sag es noch mal." Raunte Malfoy heißer und das normalerweise eisige und kalte Grau funkelte wie flüssiges Silver.  
"_Draco._. ." Keuchte Harry wieder und leckte sich über seine Lippen.  
Der Blonde knurrte wieder, zum ersten Mal fiel Harry auf, dass es fast ein wenig wie das Knurren eines Drachen klang doch dann küsste ihn der 'Drache' heftig und alle seine Gedanken wurden ausradiert.  
Dracos süsse und weiche Lippen nahm seine eignene vollkommen in Beschlag, sie fühlten sich, sie neckten den anderen mit ihrer Zunge, vertieften ihren Kuss, Harry vergrub seine Hände in den Haaren des Slytherin und zum ersten Mal zickte Malfoy deswegen nicht rum, sondern liess es geschehen und Potter bewunderte die unnormale Seidigkeit und die Weiche der blonden Haare und wie gut sie rochen und wie viel Spaß es machte in ihnen herumzufahren und die Strähnen durch seine Finger gleiten zu lassen.  
Und grade war Dracos Hände dabei, an seiner Hüfte herunterzufahren und ihre Innigkeit noch das letzte Stück weiterzubringen als...  
"Tock, Tock!"  
Die beiden Lover schauten sich mit blanken Gesichtsausdrücken an, nur die Fenstergläser, die in ihren Rahmen verdächtig zu zittern begannen und die Luft, die von wütender Magie vermischt wurde brachte ihren Zorn zum Ausdruck. Es würde nicht viel fehlen und..  
Harry nahm die Lippen seines Geliebten einfach wieder gefangen und beschloss, das Geräusch einfach zu ignorieren.  
"Harry, bist du da drin?!"  
Der Gryffindor merkte, wie sich Draco aus seinem Kuss lösen wollte, liess es jedoch nicht geschehen sondern vertiefte ihre Zärtlichkeit nur noch mehr und verfluchte seine Freunde dafür, einfach dafür, dass sie exestierten und ihn *schon* wieder stören wollten.  
"Harry, ich weiss, dass du da drin bist, 'Mione hat es gesagt!" Erklang die Stimme von Harrys bestem Freund Ron und der Schwarzhaarige wusste, wenn er nicht gleich was unternehmen würde, würde sein sommersprossiger Freund in das Zimmer kommen und den Schock seines Lebens erfahren. Obwohl es ihm dann wohl nur zu recht geschehen würde.  
"Nein, ich bin nicht da!" Erwiderte Harry also und er sah, wie Draco die Augen verdrehte und sich wahrscheinlich innerlich wieder über die Blödheit der Gryffindor aufregte.  
"Natürlich bist du da, was treibst du denn da drin?!" Kam Rons genervte Stimme, er fühlte sich wohl offensichtlich verarscht.  
"Um ehrlich zu sein, ich habe grad wilden Sex mit Draco Malfoy, also wenn du jetzt bitte wieder verschwinden würdest!" Fauchte Harry gereizt, so langsam reicht es ihm!   
Warum konnte sie nicht einmal in ihrem Leben ihn einfach mal in Ruhe lassen und ihm seine Privatsphäre gönnen, war das wirklich zuviel verlangt?!  
"Haha, sehr witzig! Verarschen kann ich mich alleine!" Kam die Antwort von Weasley und Harry konnte schwören, dass sein Freund nun beleidigt war. Aber im Moment war ihm das vollkommen egal.  
"Na gut, wenn du grad zickig drauf bist, dann lass ich dich eben allein! Aber verlang du noch mal von mir, dass ich mir Sorgen um dich mach!" Kam Rons eingeschnappte Antwort und man hörte, wie er sich entfernte.  
"Na endlich!" Seufzte Draco dramatisch und schaute seinen Lover an, "ich dachte das Wiesel würde nie wieder weggehen!"  
Harry schaute ihn nur wieder böse an aber als der Slytherin seine Hand wieder bewegte und seinem Ziel näher kam, verwandelte sich der Gesichtsausdruck wieder zu verlangend und sehnsüchtig.   
Draco grinste leicht, als er Harry unter sich liegen sah, der nur darauf wartete, dass er ihn auf das Folgende vorbereitete und küsste ihn zärtlich jedoch mit der Leidenschaft und dem Feuer, das immer zwischen ihnen brannte. Schon immer gebrannt hatte.  
"Versprich mir nur eins." Meinte der Slytherin während er einen Finger in Harry versank.  
"Was?" fragte der Schwarzhaarige und schaute ihn aus seinen Augen, typisch Harry ehrlich und wollend an, konnte es kaum mehr erwarten, bis sein Lover ihn vervollständigen, erfüllen würde.  
"Dass wir nie wieder versuchen, in deinem Schlafsaal Sex zu haben, bei Merlin, von mir aus können wir nächstes Mal Snapes Pult nehmen, oder unter den Tischen in der Großen Hall, in irgendeiner dunklen Ecke in der Bibliothek, in 'nem alten Klassenraum, oder von mir aus auch im Astronomieturm, wenn wir *so* kitschig werden wollen. Aber nie mehr wieder in deinem Schlafsaal!"   
Und während Draco mit langsam Bewegungen in ihn eindrang, konnte Harry nicht anders als leicht zu glucksen, während immer wieder ein paar Keucher und Stöhnen aus seinem Mund entwich und er sich an den Schultern seines Liebhabers festkrallte, ihm tief in die Augen blickte.  
"Was auch immer du willst.. Dray~."  
  
-Finite Incantatum-  
  
Und, lebt ihr noch?O_O Wow, dann herzlichen Glückwunsch. Wenn ihr jetzt einen seelisch/psychischen Schaden habt, dann tuts mir extrem leid.. ich werd nie wieder so was schreiben, ich versprechs!^^"*husthust*  
Falls ihr euch doch noch irgendwie aufraffen könnt, würde ich mich kann arg über einen Kommentar freuen...  
Auf jeden Fall vielen Dank fürs Lesen!=D  
  
Draco: Ich kanns nicht glauben, dass sie das mit uns getan hat!*empörtes Malfoy-Nase-rümpfenr*  
Harry: Und ich erst recht nicht!!*erzürnter Potter-Todesblick*  
Draco: Alsob ich mich jemals dazu herablassen würde, zu dir* in deinen unhygienischen Schlaafsaal zu gehen! Igitt, das is doch von Gryffindorbakterien verseucht!*schüttel*  
Harry: Besser als mit Slytherinbazillen verpestet!*zurückgift*  
Draco: Was hast du gesagt?!*kampfeslustig guckt*  
Harry: Nichts als die Wahrheit! *trotzig verteidigt*  
Draco: Na warte!*stürtzt sich auf Potter*  
Harry: Komm doch!*stürzt sich auf Draco*  
-Wilde Knutscherei entsteht-  
Yagamigirl: *tropf* Das passiert jedes Mal! So langsam wird es unoriginell, Jungs!  
*Potter und Malfoy knutschen einfach freudig weiter während Yagamigirl den Vorhang zuzieht*


End file.
